A Dull Life Without Fang
by ChibiBakaTTATT
Summary: SPOILER! Fang has left and Maximum can't stand it anymore. 5 years pass by and a mysterious lawyer comes to the Flock, stating that Fang is in serious legal trouble and he needs their help. FAX, FAX, FAX! and of course, Nuggy! T for some language
1. A Week Gone By

**HEY PPLS. THIS IS MAY; THE AUTHOR OF THESE ODD MAXIMUM RIDE STORIES THAT NOT A LOT OF PPL READ! BUT THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND STUFF!**

The frigid wind blew on Maximum Ride's face, making her uncomfortable. She sluggishly walked into the Colorado cabin and let a sigh out. The house was running normal, but with an odd dullness. Max wondered why everyone was so sad- but then it got to her, Fang left. She insisted all of this was a nightmare, but what nightmare lasts for a week? Max didn't feel like her self. She felt like she was a spirit- a ghost living in a dull, boring world. She inched toward a mirror-to see what she looked like after doing nothing for a week.

She staggered back. Her face was pale white, and her hair was more dull and lighter than it previously was. She scratched her face and noticed her anorexic-like arms that weakly hung over her frail shoulders. She didn't f_eel_ like a ghost anymore-she was positive she _was_ a ghost. That is until Iggy bumped into her.

Iggy did not look well either. He was so pale, his skin was almost translucent, and his eyes looked so light blue they almost looked piercing white. Maximum looked down, trying not to look at Iggy's pained expression.

"I bet you just want to kick Fang's ass for doing this," Iggy observed, darkly chuckling with no emotion.

"Why did he have to do this after Total's wedding?" Max sighed as she opened the refrigerator. She must have felt a tad better after someone talking to her because she was eating now. Iggy decided to eat as well, for Max was eating. And soon the rest of the flock came over and they had their first lunch in a week of mourning.

They were more cheerful and as Jeb walked into the room, a light smile shown on his face because they finally were eating. Dylan came along as well and after seeing them almost return to their old selves, he should have a shot at Max. Dylan slid next to Max, but Max flinched and scooted back. Dylan shrugged, pretending he was just trying to eat and started getting food off the counter.

"You guys are finally eating," Jeb sighed with relief.

"What did you expect?" Total asked, his mouth full, "We would not eat in a decade?"

Jeb ignored Total and resumed, "I have been so worried about you guys."

Maximum and the rest of the flock knew that Jeb was simply lying. Nothing really mattered to Jeb and they knew that. So they continued eat their meal and after they were done, they all took showers, brushed their teeth, and changed out of their dirty suits and dresses that they were wearing for a week.

They all felt better, the color was back to their faces and they looked normal, except abnormally skinny.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

**A/N **

**Suspenseful…. Kinda. I guess. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you are criticizing my work because they make me better at writing! **


	2. A Strange Package

MAX POV

I opened the door and studied the man who had knocked on our door. He flinched after seeing my gaunt appearance but shook it off and warmly smiled.

"Uh… Hi," I greeted slowly. The man was quite young, maybe 25 or 24, with short, neatly combed brown hair and a collared shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Hey, you guys have been acquainted with Far- er…. I mean Fang, right?" the man asked with doubt. We nodded.

"He… He wanted to give you this," the man stated as he handed me a package.

"'Kay," I sighed, "Thanks."

Before he could say goodbye, I slammed the door in his face and raced to the kitchen counter to open the package. It took a long time to open it. Fang wrapped TONS of layers of tape around it, like something fragile was in it.

Iggy got impatient and ripped up the package to see what was inside it and thousands of one dollar bills poured out.

"Oh my god," Nudge whispered. Everyone looked astounded. How could Fang get this kind of money?


	3. Fang's Parents

FANG POV

"Mom," I announced, "Is it okay that I sent a couple bucks to my old friends?"

"Sure," Mom agreed, "You never told me you had friends."

"They are like me," I explained, "They live in Colorado and they don't have much money."

"You are so kind," Mom gushed. I didn't know why but after I found my mom, everything felt better. She was so kind and she would admire my every move. But I still had to remember them. I still had to make the flock think I still cared for them.

"Why don't we visit them?" Mom mused, "That would be great. I would love to hear more about you guys."

"We can't," I sighed, "I promised to never see them again."

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Mom chuckled. I got frustrated so I practically had to tell her my whole life story.

"Such a sweet love story," Mom cooed, "You HAVE to meet her again."

"Maybe in 5 years or something, Mom," I replied in a dry voice.

"Fine," Mom groaned. She acted a lot like a teenaged girl. She was young for a mother. My father was a millionaire. He is a biologist and gave me away without letting my mother have a say in it. But now, my father really loves me and my mom does as well. I guess I am pretty lucky to be a millionaire's son.

I still missed Max and the flock. They were my family and my mother and father would never replace them- ever. I was looking forward for the day Max would save the world and we could reunite. But the problem was, would she save the world? Would she let people like my mom and dad die?


	4. The Day we Meet

5 years later….

Someone knocked at the door. Max put on her best smile, combed her hair, and opened the door.

"Hello!" Max greeted warmly to the delivery man at the door.

"Are you… Maximum Ride?" the delivery man asked. Maximum nodded and took the package from the delivery man as she signed some papers.

"Thank you," Max stated as she shut the door, "FANG BROUGHT PRESENTS!"

The Flock raced to the kitchen counter to collect their presents. Every year, Fang would give them either presents (expensive ones) or a LOT of money.

Max slowly opened the package and what was in it, surprised the whole Flock. Plane tickets- seven.

"Uh… First class… Wow," The Gasman sighed as he shuffled the tickets like they were cards. Angel snatched the tickets from Gazzy's hand.

"We are going to go on July 18… 7:08 a.m.," Angel announced, "And we are going to Washington Dulles International Airport."

"Virginia?" Iggy guessed, "Or Washington D.C."

"Do you think Fang will be there?" Nudge asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Max smiled. The flock looked ecstatic. They would finally see Fang.

Fang slammed the door of his SUV. He walked to the airport to pick up the Flock- if they decided to meet him. _Max still hasn't saved the world, _Fang thought. He picked up some food from Burger King and waited for the Flock to come. Fang had doubt. This wasn't good… They would ask him to come back and, of course, he couldn't say no to Max. He couldn't say no to the Flock.

_Run, _Fang thought, _run before they get here. They don't know you will pick them up. It won't hurt them. _

It was too late. He saw Angel's head first. She grew up so fast between those five years. He remembered when Angel was just a baby and now she was 11 years old. She was as skinny as a stick, her hair was neatly combed (the first time), and she looked so mature it was like she was 14.

Then came Nudge, who was now 16 and beautiful. Her curly brown hair was also neatly combed and her skin, originally dark brown, turned olive colored. Iggy followed and he looked in shape. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair that once was strawberry brown was now fiery red. Gasman looked very different. He had skater hair now and Fang supposed Gazzy was the new Fang.

Total and Akila trotted after them, looking the same as they always did. Now was the time Fang was waiting for. After 5 tiresome, depressing years he saw her. She glided toward the rest of the Flock. Her wavy light brown hair brushed past him, like Fang was invisible. But suddenly, without realizing that was Fang, Max's coffee brown eyes poured into his as she said, "Excuse me."

"M-max," Fang whispered as she continued walking. Then it came to Max. Was this Fang? Fang looked so different. He took his look to a whole new level. His hair was longer, a red streak ran through it. He wore a shiny black leather jacket and a ripped up tee underneath. His eyes were almost black and his jeans were tight and ripped.

"Fang," Max said softly. The Flock turned around and all at once hugged him, making him Fang fall to the ground.


	5. Meet the Parents

FANG POV

"We missed you so much!" Nudge gushed pulling me up from where they pushed me to the floor- or rather hugged me to the floor.  
"I missed you too, kid," I let out the warmest smile I could manage. I was even surprised Max was happy. I know Max. She would kick the crap out of me if I ever left her. I guess she missed me so much that she didn't care.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Iggy asked.

"It would be too hard in person," I sighed, "Well, do you have any luggage?"

"Nope," Max smiled, "We have all of our stuff right here."

Max displayed the satchel I hadn't noticed her carrying. It was small, and I was surprised all of the kids' clothes could even fit in there.

"Well let's get out of here," I suggested. We walked to my SUV.

"Whoa," Angel breathed.

"How could you get this kind of stuff?" Max asked.

"I have rich parents," I informed.

"Y-y-you found your parents?" Nudge exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied, "I did a lot of research and found them."

"They just let you buy all this stuff?" Max asked.

"Well… The money and the presents… I don't think they know I'm buying you such expensive stuff or giving you a crap load of money. But the SUV and the plane tickets my mom gave me. She really wants to meet you."

The flock silently got in the car. Did I say something wrong? Nudge did most of the talking in the car. She talked about Iggy being her boyfriend now (which Gasman didn't look so happy about) and how Max missed me.

We finally got to the mansion and their eyes lit up with occasional "Oo's" and "Ah's."

"Y-y-you serious live here?" Max stuttered.

"Not for long," I replied with a wink. I just had to face it- they _would _ask me and I _would _say yes.

"Can we meet your parents?" Nudge asked.


End file.
